the_warrior_cat_clansfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:A10
Yeah. WOF is awesome c: Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:14, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Answer Yes I do play AJ, but not Transformice. I can make an account if you'd like. 23:47, August 17, 2015 (UTC)Cat5 It used to be a dull, boring grey picture of two wolves, but I edited it. It now has light graphics and I added a few good sentences to it that I thought would be cool. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 15:56, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Inactiveness Are you gonna edit this again ? (talk) 16:51, September 5, 2015 (UTC)Cat5 O.O Umm.. ok XD Blood doesn't always have to mean death 15:52, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Question Are you still active on here, becuase me and Flame are trying to fix, make it better. Are you ok with that? 23:48, October 2, 2015 (UTC)Cat5 As I asked before, have I 'earned' admin rights, yet? I would love to help out coding and add a bunch of things to the wikia. But if no, it's fine. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 14:10, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Alot of things. I'd take charge like a real admin should, keep power over the wikia (not to much, though), discipline somone if they are disobeying rules, adding stuff, helping out with pages, etc. I like how you changed it, btw, it's quite nice c; Blood doesn't always have to mean death 12:59, October 4, 2015 (UTC) A10, did you really take somone else's coding again? .-. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:00, October 4, 2015 (UTC) ...I looked at the AquaClan coding that you did, and you obviously stole it from another wikia.. AGAIN. Do it again, and I /will/ report you. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:02, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Prove to me that you worked on it and actually made it... because that coding seems VERY familair.. coding from WFW on my and Cchen3's profile.. And don't you /dare/ ecuse me of stealing and roll the pin back to me. Take responsiblity if you stole, I'm giving you one last chance. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:06, October 4, 2015 (UTC) I'm trying to prevent you from getting banned, and I'm being as nice as I can about this. You stole coding TWICE now.. and I'm pretty much ready to report you.. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:10, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Tell you what? That stealing coding is wrong? You should've already known that.. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:13, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Okay, and I'll make sure of it.. And yes, I'll roleplay, now... And have you thought about it yet? Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:15, October 4, 2015 (UTC) The Wikia already looks nice, and you don't need coding to make it look perfect. You just need a well buisnessed wikia and have to know the basics of everything. It's alot of work, trust me.. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:17, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Well, I hope you're learning your lesson. Next time I see stolen coding, I'm going to leave this Wikia and probably report you along with it. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:20, October 4, 2015 (UTC) I ''never ''said that. I'm simplying implying to you to not STEAL coding ever again, or there will be dire consequences. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:24, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Mmkay. Just making sure... Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:33, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Is this wiki still active? I would like to join :) Animal122 (talk) 18:12, October 10, 2015 (UTC)Animal122 Mmk. Btw, have you decided if I could be admin, yet? Blood doesn't always have to mean death 15:00, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Ergh, okay, but you need to soon make up your mind. And no, most wikia's don't allow advertising, but I've already gotton your wikia an allience with mine, which should help a little bit. I'll also try to get you in allience with this /very active/ wikia called Animal Jam Clans Wikia. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 15:04, October 11, 2015 (UTC) -_- No, I didn't. I looked up how to do it and also looked at a few other wikias. Then I edited the coding into my own. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:11, October 11, 2015 (UTC) And for proof, this doesn't look like ANY of your coding. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:31, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Hi, would I do a favor in helping you with stuff on here with coding? I could make this wiki for prettier. Animal122 (talk) 20:26, October 14, 2015 (UTC)Animal122 Thanks. Animal122 (talk) 20:29, October 14, 2015 (UTC)Animal122 Have you made up your mind, yet? Blood doesn't always have to mean death 22:49, October 14, 2015 (UTC) -sigh- okay, and yes. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:07, October 14, 2015 (UTC) I found something that you could use for css. Could I become an admin for it, then you can turn me right back to normal. Or if you have a better idea? Animal122 (talk) 11:33, October 15, 2015 (UTC)Animal122 Done. I hopr it works. Animal122 (talk) 11:49, October 15, 2015 (UTC)Animal122 Can I use the CSS? I would like to change a fontstyle. Animal122 (talk) 22:45, October 15, 2015 (UTC)Animal122 Stop bugging me everytime you see coding on my profile. I never left. This place is just dead, so there's nothing to really do. But sure, I'll do my best. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 14:59, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Actually, I'm sorry to say this, but maybe you should let this wikia die.. I mean, we've tried alot of things, and it's not really helping. I went around a few wikia's and advertised, but no one joined except maybe two people who are severely inactive. ...Maybe we should put this place to rest as it should be. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 15:00, October 24, 2015 (UTC) -sigh- You can try, but at this point, I think we should just let an old past wikia die like it has. We could always move on and join other wikia's and roleplay on other wikia's, but I don't think this one is worth saving anymore. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 15:08, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Alright. I'll try my best as well, but it's likely that I'll be on much here than on FCRP and WFW. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 15:13, October 24, 2015 (UTC) No problem. Helping people is what I live for x3 And okay, thanks. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 15:19, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, but I really don't want it used anywhere else. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:04, November 3, 2015 (UTC)